Me and Vincent
by Ms.Nigel-Murray
Summary: No summary could really describe the content... Just Read it... sorry if its not good... BTW the name used in the story is my alter ego. :D
1. Chapter 1

One

I never knew what it was like to be loved until I met Vincent Nigel-Murray. Vincent was an intern at the Jeffersonian in Washington D.C.; like me. I was heading toward Dr. Brennan's office and I was mesmerized by the beauty of the new fountain in the lobby. Vincent and I bumped into each other and we both were immediately embarrassed by our clumsiness.

"I am so sorry!" I said, collecting my files.

"Don't worry, love. It happens to us all." He said with his cute British accent.

"You're from England, right?" I asked.

"Yes." He blushed.

"I'm Jelaina. I'm from Arizona." I introduced myself.

"I'm Vincent." He returned the favor.

We continued to chat until Dr. Brennan walked into the lobby, breaking the conversation.

"Mr. Nigel-Murray." She cleared her throat.

"Dr. Brennan, I apologize, I was…"

"It's fine, Mr. Nigel-Murray. I trust that you were meeting your assistant." She said, moving her eyes to mine.

"My assistant?" Vincent questioned.

"Yes. You're promoted." She smiled briefly.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan!" he grinned.

"Well I have to go. There was a body found in elephant excrement at a zoo." Dr. Brennan said beginning to walk away, "Oh and Ms. Niles, you can give those transcripts to Dr. Saroyan."

I turned to Vincent and looked into his pale blue eyes.

"So what do we do now?" I asked giggling softly.

"We wait." He responded in an amused tone.

"Dr. Saroyan is behind you, by the way." Vincent pointed to an African American woman talking to a curly haired man with a beard.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"I'll be waiting," He smiled.

I walked toward Dr. Saroyan and the curly haired man stared at me, practically drooling.

"Dr. Saroyan? Dr. Brennan told me to give my transcripts to you." I said handing my files to her.

"Uh, thank you, Ms. Niles. You're lucky to be Mr. Nigel-Murray's assistant." She smiled.

"Assistant?" the curly haired man chimed in.

"Guilty." I replied.

"Wow, you're really lucky! If I didn't have Angela…." He trailed off, apparently noticing his indecency.

"I gotta go." He said; his warm blue eyes seemingly said goodbye as well.

I walked back to Vincent and explained what happened with the curly haired man. As soon as I repeated what he had said to me, Vincent immediately blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just… can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked, obviously nervous.

"That's a leap…" I thought out loud.

As soon as those three words came out of my mouth, he hung his head in shame.

"But," I continued, "I will definitely consider it." I said.

His head snapped up and joy was smeared all over his face.

"Oh, by the way, you can call me Vince," He hinted, "if you want." He said joyfully.

After a few hours, Dr. Brennan returned with an FBI agent.

"Who's he?" I asked Vincent, pointing at the agent.

"That is Agent Booth." He replied, "Dr. Brennan's partner."

"She's a fielder?" I asked, completely fascinated.

"Afraid so." He laughed.

"Oh, look at that, Bones! A new 'squintern'." Booth said brightly.

I was immediately offended, though I didn't really know what it meant, it sounded bad.

"What?" I retorted.

"No need to be offended, Ms. Niles. It's what he calls all of us in the lab." Dr. Brennan said, in reassurance, yet annoyance.

"Well, there's no need for him to be _**offensive**_" I said, staring coldly at Booth.

"Sorry. It's her first day here. She's my lovely assistant." Vincent said, patting my back in a friendly way.

"Whoa, the English squintern has a girlfriend? Nice!" Booth said to Dr. Brennan.

"Booth." She said in a 'back down right now' tone.

I glared at Booth once again and my hard face immediately softened at the sight of his apologetic eyes.

"I know that you probably won't apologize, but I won't hold it against you… I'm just having some emotional troubles, and **I** apologize for my behavior." I said.

"So where are the victim's remains? I finally asked, making an attempt to rid the tension between Agent Booth and me.

"It's being sent in right now." Dr. Brennan replied.

"From where?" I asked.

"The body was found at the Smithsonian zoo. Why?" Booth answered.

"No reason." I replied feeling the tears appear in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

I excused myself to the restroom. I sat in the bathroom stall and I cried for a few minutes. Dr. Saroyan walked into the bathroom fifteen minutes later.

"Ms. Niles?" she asked.

"Ms. Niles, Is everything okay?" She asked.

Hell no! Leave me alone! Go away…

"Everything's fine… I'm just having a little melt-down. I'll be out in a few." I replied.

"Alright, I guess. But make it quick, Mr. Nigel-Murray needs you. For examining the remains." She said and exited the restroom.

Or so I thought.

I hesitantly made my way out of the stall and cleaned up my face and my eye makeup. I had a small compartment in my bracelet that my gothic roommate gave me in sophomore year of college. I slipped out the razor and began to run the blade over my right wrist, given I was left handed. I cut deeply three times and let the blood rush out of my arm and into the sink. I ran water over the fresh cuts and used the gauze that I carried in my lab coat and covered it. Then, I rinsed the blood out of the sink immediately to avoid suspicion from my co-workers. As I slid the silver blade back into the compartment I remembered what my roommate had said to me when he had given it to me.

Jelaina,

I know that it might seem freaky, but I love you and I want you to know that this gift that I am about to give you will always make you feel better when you feel like you're nothing to the world. You aren't really big on self-harm, I know, but maybe a little can make you feel a little better. Like you can control things that you really can't. I know that what I'm saying doesn't really make sense now, but when you feel like you can't handle the world, remember what I am saying. It'll make sense in those times of crisis.

I completely remembered what John had said to me. And it did make sense. When I turned toward the door, I saw Dr. Saroyan staring at me widely and her eyes were questioning.

"Dr. Saroyan!" I exclaimed; my volume slightly louder than necessary.

"Ms. Niles, why? Are you depressed?" she asked, in a mother-like tone.

"How long have you been standing there?" I whimpered.

"Long enough. But why? Why would you…" she trailed off when she saw my eyes deepen with pain.

"Please don't tell anyone. This is what I do when I have emotional breakdowns." I explained.

Dr. Saroyan looked at me and promised to never tell a soul.

"But you gotta promise me something too." She said, holding out her little finger.

"Yeah?"

"You gotta promise me that if you feel the need to do this again, just go to Dr. Lance Sweets. Okay? He'll help you through everything."

We locked our pinkies and I sealed the oath. We exited out of the bathroom and I managed to plaster a believable fake smile on my face. We approached the examination table and as soon as I felt somewhat at ease, Dr. Brennan ruined it and I prepared myself for the worst.

"We've identified the victim" She stated, getting my attention.

My head snapped up and I stared intently into her green eyes.

"His name is Joseph Neely. He was a high school soccer star and he was one of the zoo keepers at the Smithsonian Zoo." Dr. Brennan continued.

As soon as those words escaped her mouth, I began to sob uncontrollably. Booth stared at me and looked at Dr. Brennan confused.

"You know the victim?" Dr. Brennan asked.

I nodded, still sobbing.

"He's my uncle." I said between sobs.

Dr. Hodgins walked up to the examination table noticing my soft cries and immediately got the picture.

"Oh, man."

Why am I crying? This is so pathetic! Why am I crying on the first day of my job? Why is….

My thoughts twisted around my head muting out everybody around me, though it was nothing but silence and the air was thick with pity. Vincent finally came up and he saw the gauze under my loose sleeve.

"Oh, boy." Dr. Saroyan said, practically telling everyone the events of what will happen in the next few seconds.

Vincent yanked my sleeve down and saw the blood seeping through the gauze.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"I did" I replied quietly, my cries becoming softer as I look in his eyes.

"Why? How?" he questioned, confused. He gently pulled away the gauze and examined my cuts.

"You've done this several times before, haven't you?" Dr. Hodgins asked looking at my previous scars.

I nodded, not being able to form words.

"I apologize for your loss, Ms. Niles, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to go home for the rest of the day." Dr. Brennan said.

I insisted on staying, but Dr. Brennan had already made her decision.

"I'll go with her. I need to make sure she doesn't harm herself again." Vincent said in a protective tone.

"Very well, Mr. Nigel-Murray." Dr. Brennan said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Vincent led me out of the Jeffersonian and to his car.

"Vince, I… I don't know what to say. Are you pissed at me for this?" I asked.

"Why would I be angry with you for this? You have emotional troubles, fine, it's not my business. But I don't want you to harm yourself for things that you can't control, Jelaina. I never thought I'd say this so soon, but I really like you. I think that you're a very lovely woman and you are the nicest one that I've come across. My family would be completely against our nationality differences let alone our ethnical differences." He said, sincerely.

"You mean that?" I asked, completely dumbfounded by what he just said.

"Of course." He replied, warmly.

I looked into his eyes, scanning them for any deceit and found nothing but warmth and honesty.

"Thanks." I said feeling a burst of happiness in this sad and lonely world.

"You wouldn't mind staying at my place for a while? Would you?" He asked.

_Wow, only 8 hours and he already wants me to move in with him._

"Sure, but I have to get my stuff." I said.

He nodded in agreement. We got a taxi to my apartment and I immediately began to pack my stuff I approached my bedroom and I saw the worst thing possible.

"VINCENT! Oh my god! Vincent!" I screamed.

Vincent dashed into the hallway of my apartment and he saw what horror lay less than two meters away from him. I turned around and sobbed into his black button down shirt, staining it with my tears.

"I'll phone the police." He said, pulling out his cell phone.

In less than 30 minutes, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth arrived at my apartment with the cops.

"The victim is definitely male; time of death is approximately six to seven hours ago. The cause of death is indeterminable." Dr. Brennan looked at Agent Booth and then turned to Vincent.

"She knows him." Vincent said.

"I know. Is it possible that she had a relationship with him?" Booth asked.

"I honestly don't know, but what I am certain of is that she isn't the murderer." Dr. Brennan said.

"What happened to the whole 'no jumping to conclusions?" Booth asked.

"Security cameras in the Jeffersonian, Booth. She was there with Mr. Nigel-Murray." Dr. Brennan said firmly.

Booth looked into Vincent's eyes and saw a hint of protectiveness toward me.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Bones." Booth said.

Vincent shuffled back toward me on the couch and put his arm around me. Booth came out of the Bedroom and asked why there was a suitcase on the floor. Vincent immediately stepped in my defense.

"She was going to stay with me for a few days. I was going to make sure that she didn't harm herself again."

"Oh." Booth exhaled.

"We're taking the remains back to the Jeffersonian, okay? We're going to have to take your bed as well. It has evidence all over it." Dr. Brennan said calmly.

I was surprised by Dr. Brennan's sincerity but, I also accepted it. They removed the mattress and discovered all of the napkins that I used to clean the blood off of my arms.

"Is that evidence as well?" I asked, beginning to sob all over again.

"Yeah, Niles." Booth replied.

"Agent Booth, those napkins are covered in_my_ blood." I said.

Dr. Brennan examined all of them.

"Based on the stains, she bled last night at approximately 10:30 pm" She said, looking at me.

"Dr. Brennan, I uh, I…" I never finished my sentence.

From all the emotional stress, I completely shut down and fainted. I woke up in an unfamiliar living room. The whole place smelled like Vincent. I shifted off the couch and noticed that I wasn't wearing my clothes; I was wearing a black renaissance gown.

"Vincent?" I was practically asking the air in his apartment, "Vince?" I asked again, this time, louder.

I walked into an unfamiliar dining room that had candles lit everywhere.

"Hello, Love." Vincent said from behind me; his voice was low, but soothing.

"I asked Dr. Brennan if you could stay with me for a bit and she said yes. I wanted to ensure that you were completely safe." He said in almost a whisper.

He nestled his head in the crook of my neck and he held my waist lightly.

"Vince, you didn't have to." I said.

"But I wanted to." He replied.

I turned around to face him and he looked even more beautiful than ever. In fact, he even resembled a handsome vampire in Dracula. He was wearing a red button down shirt with black dress pants and a black top hat to match. The ominous glow of the flames in the room made his face look sinister, yet very… beautiful. He pulled me closer to him and we shared a gentle and passionate kiss. He looked into my eyes and became lost for a moment.

"You have beautiful brown eyes, Jelaina" he said smiling shyly.

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

"You have pretty blue eyes." I replied, directly into them.

We shared another passionate kiss and then he reminded me of the dinner he prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Vincent pulled out a chair and told me to sit down. I did as he said. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a stuffed turkey and a ham off the island counter. He placed both food items on the table and rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed buttered bread rolls, shrimp and sauce, vegetables and 1934 champagne. I offered to help, but he refused.

"I don't want you to… You're a guest here." He said warmly and winked at me.

All I could really do was smile. Vincent came in and put a silver bucket filled with ice on the table and placed the champagne in it. I was surprised at what he was doing. I glanced at my watch and I realized that it was going on around 7:00 pm.

_I hope he didn't gawk at me naked… while putting this dress on me; I mean who else could have done it? Hmm… I better ask…_

Vincent made his final trip to the kitchen and grabbed _golden_ plates from the cupboard, and retrieved silverware from his drawer. Vincent came toward me and set my silverware and plate down.

"There we go, love." He said, and pecked my cheek.

Immediately, I began to blush. I wasn't sure if it was noticeable on my darker pigment, but I knew that I was blushing, and that was enough. As soon as he sat down, we began eating.

"Vincent? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Who put me in this dress?"

"Angela; Dr. Hodgins' wife." He replied, "It was a personal favor. He smiled.

"Oh. You purchased this for me?" I asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Yes." He answered. "It was my sister's idea. She had one just like it before she was married. She advised me to get one for a girl I fell in love with, of course sarcastically."

"Oh," I replied, reaching for the bread rolls.

We chatted for a few more hours; until the food was nearly gone. Vincent stayed behind and cleaned up the food and put the left overs in the refrigerator.

"I have another gift for you, Jelaina." He said, shyly.

"Okay." I smiled.

"My room's upstairs, second door on the right. You can get changed into what's on the bed." He instructed.

He waited downstairs and I made my way toward his room. I saw a black teddy sitting on his bed. I was so excited and I changed almost immediately. I hung up the dress up in his closet, and I slipped on the undergarments that he gave me. I gawked in the mirror and I was so self-conscious of my midsection. I am an average weight, but I felt that I wasn't slim enough for him.

_Oh my God! I think I can finally lose it, but it's a little too soon... Maybe it is too soon to lose my virginity. I mean, he's really nice and all, but, it's just that I've only known him for a day… Fuck it I'm going through with it._

Vincent knocked on the door and I yelped trying to find something to cover my undesirable body. I finally scrambled around the room and found a lace robe in the room.

_What the hell... Whose is this?_

I was too worried about my physical appearance to care. Vincent knocked on the door again and warned that he was coming in.

"It's alright. I'm decent." I joked.

He walked into the room and his jaw practically fell to the floor. His eyes turned from an innocent sky to a lustful ocean in a matter of seconds. Vincent looked like he wanted to maul me but restrained from doing so.

"Uh, you can s-sleep in here, a-and I'll take the s-sofa" he stuttered, completely sexually aroused by my attire.

"Thanks, Vince." I said, "See you in the morning."

He walked downstairs and flipped off the lights. I climbed into his bed and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

*Dream*

_I woke up abruptly at 2:57 am and heard guttural noises and shattering glass coming from downstairs. I got up and I put on the lace robe to cover myself (though it didn't do that good of a job) and I slow made my way downstairs and saw a tall blonde man and Vincent fighting. _

"_Vincent!" I cried, running toward him. _

"_Stay away, Jelaina!" he snapped back. _

"_I'm calling the cops!" I said rushing toward the phone. _

_The blonde man punched Vincent again and he lay on the floor, nearly unconscious. I only dialed the 9 and the 1 before the blonde snatched me up and covered my mouth to muffle my screams. _

This is it… I'm going to be raped; I'm going to lose my virginity to this low-life and I'm probably going to die. Goodbye sad and horrible life…

"_I'm Wendell." The blonde man said in an unamused tone, "so you know what to scream." _

_He dragged me upstairs and slammed the door. _

"_Huh, you're wet already aren't you?" he said with a sinister grin on his face. _

_He slammed me on the bed and tore the robe off my body and threw it behind him. He ripped off his black attire and he was left in noting but his blue boxers. He began to kiss my body roughly and then I heard shrill beeping noises. The man named Wendell immediately covered his ears, obviously irritated by the sound. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

My eyes fluttered open but were quickly forced shut by the sun beaming into the room.

"Mhmm!" I groaned, annoyed with the alarm clock.

I reached over to the right side of the bed, where I usually keep _my _alarm clock and I immediately fell out of the bed.

_What the hell?_

I looked around the room and I didn't recognize it at all.

_Where the hell am I? _

I found the annoying source and I hit the off button. I opened the door and wandered the unfamiliar place.

Until I saw Vincent sound asleep on the couch, I thought I was kidnapped. I noticed that I was still wearing the lingerie that he gave me and thankfully I was still wearing that robe. I looked all around his apartment for my overnight bag but I didn't see anything that resembled my clothes.

_Where the hell did he put my stuff?_

I scoured everything in his house and I didn't notice that Vincent was standing in the doorway.

"Your clothes that I packed are under the guest bed. But I bought you new attire." He said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he said that.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed, "You scared me."

"I didn't mean to, love." He whispered.

Vincent was very different this morning. I didn't know what it was but there was definitely something strange about him. "Well we gotta go to work." Vincent said. I nodded and resumed my hunt for some clothes.

"You could wear this…" Vincent said, holding up a black gothic renaissance dress and black boots.

"Vincent, why on Earth would I wear that?" I asked.

"Because all of your clothes are like this." He said grinning.

_Smug asshole._

"Okay I'll wear it." I said walking toward him.

He held it high above my reach and kissed me again, but merely more than a peck.

"I'll drive you there." He grinned.

During the next hour, I showered and brushed my teeth. I didn't really bother putting makeup on so I just slid my socks on and my dress followed. When I began to slide the shoes on, Vincent was ready to give me a ride to the Jeffersonian. We were beginning to leave the apartment when I remembered the dream I had the night before. Just thinking about that Wendell dude gave me chills. Something was telling me I've seen him around before.

_Should I tell Vincent what I dreamt about? Shit, maybe he already knows something's eating me. DAMN IT I'M FIDGETING AGAIN! Oh crap. I gotta stop… Oh, fuck me, he's noticing… _

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." I avoided his gaze.

He dropped the fact for the moment and we left the apartment. He opened my door for me and I sat in the passengers' seat. He sat in the drivers' seat and shut the car door.

"Jelaina." He said to get my attention.

I turned to face him and I found myself staring in his eyes. He gently pulled me into a soft and meaningful kiss that felt like hours but in reality, it lasted about nine seconds. We both pulled away at the same time and he turned to put the car in gear.

"We're a bit off schedule." He joked.

I giggled and playfully nudged him. He stepped on the gas pedal and we were moving.

Thankfully, the Jeffersonian was nearby his apartment; only about fifteen minutes away depending on traffic. So we arrived ten minutes early; just enough time to enjoy a small cup of coffee.

"Wow! Love is in the air!" Dr. Hodgins said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up asshole." Angela said hitting his chest which made a loud _thud!_

"Ow, Ange, that hurt!"

"It should have!" she said sharply.

I exchanged glances with Vincent and he simply shrugged and said "This is their lifestyle."

"Really?" I asked. Vincent nodded and then I chuckled.

"Sorry about my _Husband's _word choice. I'm Angela. We didn't get a chance to meet yesterday." She smiled.

"I'm Jelaina." I completed the introduction.

"Vincent, we'll be back. We just gotta do a little girl talk." She hinted at him.

At first he didn't get the hint, but he got it seconds later.

"Oh." He nodded, and his eyes shifted to mine.

"So Jelaina," Angela started, "Are you and Vincent… you know… a thing?"

"What? Oh, no… I mean w-we've k-kissed…" I stuttered hesitantly.

"Wow! How was it?" she asked.

"Amazing!" I replied.

"So did you guys like make out?" she lowered her voice.

"No. Not yet." I frowned. But I'm comfortable. We are moving at a kinda fast pace anyways." I said.

"So how long did the kiss last?" she asked, completely intrigued with my love life with Vincent.

"About seven or eight seconds… I was too lost in the moment to get an absolute amount of seconds." I was now giggling like an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"What's so funny?" Dr. Saroyan asked making us both jump.

"Nothing!" Angela and I said simultaneously.

"Ms. Niles! You're back!" Dr. Brennan said in a joyful tone.

"Yes. Vincent helped me through my emotional troubles."

I glanced at Vincent and I smiled and I immediately turned my attention back to Dr. Brennan. "Well it is a pleasure to have you back," She said, "We're going to need all of the hands that we can get."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan" I replied.

I made my way up the platform to the examination table and I saw the remains of John; My gothic roommate in college; my ex-boyfriend. I inhaled sharply and tried not to think of my lost friend and I just went back to work. I made a few incisions in the victims arm and I discovered that something was terribly wrong. I saw a tube inside the veins and I realized exactly what was happening. John called me about a drug test he was supposed to take and he explained that he copycatted and episode from CSI: Miami that he put a tube in his arm and pumped it with someone else's blood.

*Flashback*

"_You fucking idiot!" I screamed on the phone. _

"_Jelly, calm down! It's not a big deal!" he replied with the same volume of tone. _

"_Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You could have bled out!" My voice hitched in my throat. _

"_You're not my fucking mom! Go die in a hole!" _

"_Fuck off!" I shouted and hung up the phone. _

_I began to fume __hard. __I packed all off my stuff and left a note that read _

_*John, you're such a douche! I fucking hate you and I don't want to see your face again! I can't risk my reputation and my family and my friends because of you. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back.*_

*Present*

That day was the last day I have ever seen him alive. I felt guilty as ever to remember that, but I didn't want to have another emotional meltdown that would cause me to lose my job. Vincent was standing behind me but I didn't know it.

"Hmm, that's very interesting." He said, as I picked out the tube that was lodged in John's lifeless arm.

I flinched and turned to face Vincent who had a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

"You are such a kid, you know that?" I hit his chest.

"Yes, of course. But what I want to know is why this is inside our victim's arm."

"I agree." Dr. Brennan walked in the room.

"Well, I know the victim personally. That is what Johnny used to pass his stupid little drug tests." I explained.

"What is a tube going to do to help him pass a drug test?" Angela asked.

"Apparently, he put someone else's blood inside of the tube. Just enough to help him pass." Dr. Saroyan added.

"Exactly." I said.

"There are lacerations along the ulna indicating defensive wounds." A tall blonde man said, climbing up the platform.

_Holy shit! It's him! It's __Wendell__ from my dream! Okay, Jelaina, don't panic! Don't panic._

I stared at him intently and I realized that everyone except for Wendell had left fifteen seconds ago, but I was too paralyzed to even notice what Vincent said to me.

"Huh?" I said, "Sorry, I kinda spaced out."

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me permanently." Vincent repeated, quieter.

"I'd love to." I replied, in a soft murmur.

His sky blue eyes brightened into a clear day and we hugged. Wendell cleared his throat and hinted that we were being indecent.

"Sorry." Vincent said, shifting away from me.

"I'll see you at home." I said quietly.

Vincent stepped off the platform to talk to Dr. Hodgins.

"So are you new here?" Wendell said.

"Yeah, I'm an intern's assistant. Just working for a little extra cash." I replied.

"Oh, that's cool." He said.

"I'm Jelaina." I introduced myself.

_Please don't say Wendell; this will only make my day worse._

"I'm Wendell." He smiled, shaking my hand.

_GOD DAMN IT! _

"That's a really nice name." I said.

"I think it's stupid." He chuckled.

"No, Jelaina is a ludicrous name. Wendell is a very unique name." I said.

"I think it's a vice versa story." He chortled.

"So, can I uh, take you to dinner?" Wendell asked.

"Oh, I'm with Vincent. He's my… yeah." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh. I… um I'm sorry." He said.

"But we can still go as friends." I said.

"Yeah, friends." He frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Vincent returned to the platform and he began to talk to Wendell.

"So, uh, how long have you been working for Dr. Brennan?" He asked.

"For a few years; you?" Wendell answered.

"Same." Vincent answered.

"So uh, Wendell… Angela wants us all to go out for drinks… What do you say?" Hodgins said.

"Uh, yeah, s-sure," Wendell said breaking the brief eye contact with me "I'll consider it."

"What's gotten into you?" Hodgins asked Wendell.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking…" He replied.

"About…?" Vincent chimed in.

"Private matters." Wendell answered.

I could see Wendell tensing up; I knew that he was uncomfortable with being suddenly interrogated.

"Well, we'll see you later, 'kay?" I said, ending the awkward moment.

Wendell and Hodgins nodded. I walked away with Vincent and he grabbed my hand and locked his fingers with mine. I looked up at him and he smiled. Dr. Saroyan passed by us and she had a facial expression of surprise.

"Jesus Christ, already?" she whispered harshly under her breath. "Angela! Can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard Dr. Saroyan holler.

I didn't know what they were going to talk about but something was telling me that it was definitely me. Vincent and I walked to his car and he opened my door first and let me in first.

"You okay?" He asked, sensing my wariness.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

I was still a little shaken up over the dream and meeting Wendell. I mean, Wendell is a nice man, but the dream… it was odd. Too odd.

"So are we going to get drinks with Dr. Hodgins?" I asked, shrugging off the subject.

"Yeah… I must ask… were you in a relationship with Mr. Bray?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Wendell." he clarified.

_Damn, there's no avoiding it now..._


End file.
